Percy Jackson Short Stories
by Camomelon
Summary: A bunch of short stories in one giant story set in the world of half-bloods! Note: All cabins now have demigods in them. Im also determined to make this the longest fanfiction ever so wish me luck! Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Beginning of Summer!

**AN: Ok. So this is my first fanfiction. I want to try to make this the longest fanfiction ever, so wish me luck! By the way, I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Rioran does. If I did own it, I would be reading House of Hades. Enjoy!**

Aww yes…summer. A season where kids celebrate the end of the school year (napping in class is hard and boring work!), and adults relax on their porches drinking margaritas and smoothies. Fireworks and parties happen often this time of season, giving everyone something to look forward to everyday. Plants and crops grow well in the summer sun, so the farmers' market is doing plentiful.

Times are slightly different at a certain camp on Long Island Sound in New York. Sure, there were fireworks and parties. Sure there were crops growing well and kids celebrating the end of the school year.

But there are differences. There were sword fighting and archery contests. Capture the Flag games are held once every month. Kids are stealing and pulling pranks (cough *Stoll brothers* cough), and couples were making out at the bottom of a lake. Oh, and there is also…

_RRROOOOAAAARRRR!_ …monsters attacking the campers. Perfectly good summer camp stuff.

The campers looked up to Half-Blood Hill, startled by the noise. On the hill, a satyr was trying to lead a new camper into the safe borders of camp, but the demigod tripped. The demigod stood up to face…what the heck is this?

It looked like a giant brown ant with a scorpion tail and a bear face. Each of its six legs sprouted poisonous hairs that provide both self-defense and a VERY strong need for deodorant. The monster towered over the tripped demigod like it was about to eat Half-Blood Hamburgers.

Before it could feast, a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes (You should know who this is) slashed at the beast with a celestial-bronze sword. The sword bounced harmlessly off of the ant's armor, and the ant whirled on him. It seemed to say, _Really? I was going to eat!_

The scorpion tail struck down on the demigod. If the demigod wasn't wearing armor, the attack would have broken the demigod's skull. Fortunately, he was wearing a helmet. Unfortunately, his helmet split in two parts.

The demigod who tripped slowly tried to creep away as the demigod and the monster fought each other. By the time the crawling demigod was over the border, the fighting demigod hit the monster in a soft spot. Really though, this soft spot can hurt anyone. Ouch that must've hurt! The demigod put a cap on his sword tip and the sword shrunk into a pen. The demigod went over to the new kid.

"Hey buddy. You didn't get injured did you?" the older demigod asked.

And this is how Camp Half-Blood starts summer.


	2. The Stolls make a Mess

The Stoll brothers were bored. Don't get used to it. They were just sitting under Thalia's pine tree, which was attacked by an ant yesterday. They needed something to do, someone to prank! They were discussing prank plans right now, but they got stuck on step 1.

"Who should we prank dude?" asked Conner. "The person we prank affects the prank itself!"

Travis shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "How about Katie?"

Conner gave his brother a bored look. "Didn't we prank her, like, yesterday? Twice?"

Travis shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

Conner smiled at his brother. "You just want an excuse to keep seeing your _CRUSH _Katie Gardener. Right? Yeah I'm right."

Travis blushed. "I do not have a crush on Katie!"

Conner rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't"

Travis let down the embarrassing subject. Instead he continued," How about the new kid, Blake? We could give him the 'Welcome to Camp' prank?"

Conner didn't like that idea. "We can't do that," he said solemnly. "Since he's the new child of Artemis, we can't touch him until his siblings think he's ready to 'hunt.'"

I bet you're wondering about the children of Artemis. Well, Artemis was out in the mortal world one day seeing if the puny mortals made better hunting equipment. She really thinks they should upgrade their hunting game. She walked by the hospital and found out that modern technology can give you a child **(I got the idea from the fanfiction story Son of a Hunter. It's an amazing story!)**. After realizing that she could have children of her own without any men involved, she jumped in line for the technology. Now children of Artemis (some are boys, which are the only boys Artemis loves) are eager to hunt in the woods of camp. Out of all the campers, the Artemis cabin has the best navigation in the woods.

Travis sighed. "Why not prank the whole camp?!" It was a joke of course, but Conner got an idea face on. Before Travis could protest, Conner started his speech.

"That's a great idea! Think about it!...our biggest prank in the history of Camp Half-Blood! We'll not only be famous for eternity, but record-breakers as well! The entire camp will tremble at our names in fear! We will prank this camp! Are you with me Travis? Are you ready to prank this camp and write our names on it?"

Travis looked up at Conner like he just turned into George Washington. Travis grew a troublemaking smile on his face and accepted Conner's hand in pranking. They stood next to each other and watched over their soon-to-be-pranked camp. Suddenly Travis' proud face turned to uncertainty.

"So…what prank can we do to prank the entire camp?" Travis asked.

Conner smiled. "I told you," he said, still with a grin on his face," we're going to write our names on it."

9:00 A.M. rolled around the next day. This was when the campers ran out of their cabins in their PJ's to get breakfast. But when they got outside, they didn't expect to see this. If the campers ate their cereal the milk would have come out their nose.

All around the camp, from the cabins to the woods, were GIANT letters made from blue silly-string. Each letter was the size of three cabins. You can't even read them from the ground they're so big! All the campers seemed to notice this. They were wondering what to do when Annabeth shouted above the uproar," GET TO THE TOP OF HALF-BLOOD HILL! THAT SHOULD BE HIGH ENOUGH TO READ THE LETTERS!"

Soon the entire mass of demigods moved up to half-blood hill. How the hill was big enough to support all those demigods, I don't know. The campers all gawked at the sight before them.

In giant blue silly-string letters spelled the words:

**TRAVIS AND CONNER ARE AWESOME!**

That didn't make the campers happy at all. They stormed the Hermes cabin and almost destroyed it. They pulled Travis and Conner out and began something the Stolls like to call _The Payback Torture. _The campers threw curses and slaps and someone even threw a tomato at the Stoll brothers. The tomato, however, just started a colossal tomato fight between cabins.

"Wave Team!" yelled Percy to some of his siblings. "Take out the Apollo cabin after they strike the Artemis cabin!"

Percy's siblings nodded and loaded a box of tomatoes in a small wooden catapult (where'd they get that?). "Ready…aim…FIRE!" Tomatoes flew from the catapult onto the fighting Apollo and Artemis cabins. They got drenched in tomato juice from head to toe.

Meanwhile, the Zeus cabin was fighting the Ares cabin in one of the biggest tomato wars ever. One Ares kid dislocated a Zeus child's shoulder with a hard throw! Clarisse stood on top of a rock and shouted," FOR AREEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" The entire cabin burst forward. "Oh no," one Zeus kid, Howard, said as the mass of Ares kids charged their defenses.

One voice, however, put the tomato fight to an end," ENOUGH!"

Chiron, still in his PJ's, looked around, and he was not happy. You can tell he was angry; his eyes were torn from a sleepy and angry expression, as if to say, _Thanks to you idiots I lost count of sheep! _ He stomped his hoove.

"Who is responsible for all of this?" he asked in his angry calmed voice. "And where did we get this many tomatoes?"

The campers all answered at once. "Travis and Conner."

Chiron finally noticed all the silly-string. He glared at Travis and Conner and smiled. He said evilly," Well guess who has to clean the _entire camp_?"

The Stoll brothers' eyes widened when they heard Chiron give out their punishment.

After the Stoll brothers cleaned up the silly-string and tomato destruction, they sat under the tree, bored. They were stuck on step 1 again.

"Who should we prank dude?" asked Conner. "The person we prank affects the prank itself!"

Travis shrugged. "How about the entire camp?"

Conner smiled. "That's a great idea! Think about it!...our biggest prank in the history of Camp Half-Blood! We'll not only be famous for eternity, but record-breakers as well! The entire camp will tremble at our names in fear! We will prank this camp! Are you with me Travis? Are you ready to prank this camp and write our names on it?"

And so it continues. The end


	3. Poseidon Cabin Truth or Dare

Percy woke up to his siblings playing Truth or Dare. Not that he was listening of course, but the fact that Jake dared Audrey to wake Percy up with an air horn. _HOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK! _Percy yelped and hit his head on the bunk. Percy yelped again and rolled off the bed. He landed with a loud _THUNK!_ He yelped…again.

Percy stood up and rubbed the new red spot on his forehead. He glared at his siblings. He glared at them accusingly.

"Alright," he said, scanning them. "Which one of you is the wise guy…or girl?" He scanned his siblings as Audrey passes the air horn to a surprised Nathan. Percy saw Nathan with the air horn and gave him an accusing glare.

"So YOU were the one who woke me up with the air horn!" Percy said, pointing to him. Nathan look confused, until he saw the air horn in his lap that Audrey gave him. He started stuttering an excuse until Percy made a silent gesture.

"Alright, alright," said Percy. "I'll have to think of a punishment," he turned to Audrey. "…for you," he said. Audrey looked shocked, even though she's a daughter of Poseidon and not Zeus. "Why me?" she said. "He's the one with the air horn!"

Percy laughed. "Nathan told me what happened in my mind. You know, that telegraphic communication thing we can do? Anyway, both you and Jake are skipping breakfast today as punishment."

Audrey looked disappointed and shocked that Percy found out, but Jake looked incredulous. "Why me!?" he asked.

Percy smirked. "Because you told her to. You should think better Mr. Second-in-Command."

Jake yawned. "I'm not an Athena child. I don't think."

The entire Poseidon cabin answered, "Don't we all?"

Percy called for breakfast and everyone got ready. By getting ready I mean brushing your teeth and then going to eat in your PJ's. Screw clothing, we're hungry now!

As the Poseidon cabin made their way over to the mess hall, Percy asked Jake," By the way, what were you guys playing in there?"

Jake smiled and answered," Truth or Dare my brother. After breakfast we are going to head down to the beach and continue. Care to join? We need someone to prank…er, I mean participate."

Percy smiled. "Sure. That sounds great. I won't punish you if you dare me, just don't prank me when I'm sleeping. THEN I'll punish you."

Jake smiled. "Yeah, you need your sleep do you? You want to dream about _Annabeth_ do you?" Percy swore that Jake could be as bad as Travis and Conner, but he took it back after that incident yesterday. The only good news about that day was that tomato fight. Boy was that fun!

Percy smacked Jake playfully. "Shut up."

Jake stuck out his tongue." Make me," he challenged.

Jake shut up. He had a whole blue pancake in his mouth. His expression didn't look too happy. He looked like a frowning frog.

Annabeth made her way over to the table, next to Percy of course.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she said, kissing his cheek. Jake smiled…er, _tried_ to smile when Percy blushed. Annabeth continued," I was just wondering if the Poseidon cabin can be on our team for Capture the Flag. You in?"

Percy tried for a serious look, but he smirked," That depends," he said," what will the plan be? I'd hate to be on guard duty again. The cabin was bored to death. Michael and Audrey even started making their way across the border they were so bored. If I hadn't called them back, they would've fallen for Arthur's trap."

Arthur was head counselor of the Artemis cabin. He was the best hunter and tracker in the camp, and possibly the world. He is probably the trickiest head counselor (other than the Athena and Hermes cabins of course) in camp. You never know what he has planned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't put Poseidon cabin on guard duty."

The Poseidon cabin murmured to each other before they faced Annabeth. Michael called out," swear on the River Styx."

Annabeth didn't hesitate. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not order or assign the Poseidon cabin to be on guard duty in this game's Capture the Flag."

Thunder rumbled overhead. The deal was made.

Annabeth twirled her curly hair in nervousness. "I also wondered if you would like to meet me on Half-Blood Hill on Thursday?" Percy thought about it. Well, he tried to think about it, but Poseidon kids don't think. ADHD didn't help either. Finally Percy found an answer.

"Sure. Just make sure the Stoll brothers aren't in the area this time. I'd hate that experience to start up again."

The last time Annabeth and Percy went on a date, the Stoll brothers eavesdropped on them and captured a recording. Before they could upload it on the internet, Annabeth and Percy managed to get the camera back (they smashed it to bits and threw it in the camp fire).

Annabeth nodded. "Agreed. See you later." She kissed them before she left to join the Hades cabin, who she talked to Nico about Capture the Flag.

"I'm so hungry!" complained Audrey. "I have to eat something!"

Jake managed to pull the pancake out of his mouth. The pancake was green now. He gave it to Audrey. "Eat this then."

Audrey looked green herself. She held her stomach and dramatically fell to the floor. "I'm full," she said. Everyone was glad she shut up.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Percy looked over to the Hades cabin and saw Annabeth and Nico shake hands. The Hades cabin was cheering because they got off of guard duty too.

"Alright," said Jake as the Poseidon cabin came into a circle on the beach. "Audrey, it would be your turn."

Audrey scanned the faces of the Poseidon cabin until she found who she was looking for.

"Cody," she said. "Truth or dare?"

Cody thought about it for a moment. His dark ocean-blue eyes were filled with questioning.

Finally he answered," Truth."

Some Poseidon kids called him a chicken, but Cody let it pass. Audrey smirked," Have you ever…been scared of drowning?"

Cody blushed and answered," When I was seven, yes"

Some campers laughed until Cody targeted Michael. "Michael, truth or dare?"

Now Michael looked scared, figures. "Dare"

Cody pointed to the Aphrodite cabin. "I dare you to go ask for a makeover…from Drew!"

Everyone laughed. Michael gapped at Cody like he turned into Zeus.

"B-B-But that's torture!" he protested. "What did I ever do to you!?"

Cody smirked. "You kept shooting me in the tomato fight."

Michael looked offended. "But it was free for all!"

Percy laughed. "No Michael. It was cabin vs. cabin."

Michael has his head in his hands. "Now you tell me. Alright. I'll do it."

As he walked away, he yelled over his shoulder," If I don't come out alive, just keep me in your memories. My will is under my bed."

The Poseidon cabin watched as Michael opened the door to the Aphrodite cabin. He spoke some words, and then he screamed as he was pulled into the cabin by flailing arms.

"Well," said Percy," seeing that he isn't coming out very soon, who would like to go for him?"

Sandy raised her hand. "I do! Let's see…" she scanned the terrified faces until her gaze rested on a horror-struck second-in-command. "Jake," she said," truth or dare?"

Jake couldn't pick truth. He wasn't a coward. "Dare," he said.

Sandy's smirk made Jake want to change his mind. "I dare you to kill a fish."

All of the Poseidon kids gasped in horror. To think that Sandy would even _think _that! It was too horrible for Jake, so he accepted the punishment. The punishment for not accepting a dare was to get a makeover from the Aphrodite cabin. It's kind of ironic to Michael when you think about it.

Jake looked at Percy. "Before I die," he said dramatically," I need to ask you a question."

Percy nodded. "Anything for my soon-to-be-dead second-in-command." He answered dramatically. What? He can play along!

Jake made a dramatic cough noise, like he was about to die. "I need to ask you…truth or dare?"

Percy's look was a cross between outraged and horror. Some of his siblings snickered at his bad luck. Percy crossed his fingers. "Dare."

Jake smiled. "I dare you to call Ares "Beefy Boy" in front of the Ares cabin."

Everyone snickered and shooed Percy away as Jake made his way over to the Aphrodite cabin, smiling. Percy looked on the verge of panic, _Why'd I say dare?_

Another thought answered his unspoken question. _Well, if you picked truth the question's going to be about Annabeth._

His siblings pushed him in front of the Ares cabin. The fact that the Ares kids put spears in the trenches didn't help his fear factor very much. What's also disturbing is that the boar's head on the door seemed to speak to Percy. _So you have something to tell me, huh?_ _Make it quick or I'll kill you._

While Percy was staring at the cabin door in pure terror, Audrey knocked on the door. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ The knocks seemed to match Percy's frightened heartbeat. Clarisse answered the door. She didn't look like she was in a good mood. Percy wondered if it's just his luck, or she's always like that. Probably both.

"What do want?" Clarisse snapped. "I'm in the middle of watching 300."

Audrey gestured to Percy. "He has something to say about Ares, and it's awfully rude." She added with a wink. Percy gave her his famous _If-I-survive-I'm-going-to-kill-you _glare. It wasn't as good as Thalia's, but it gave Audrey the message. _I'm doomed. _She thought.

Clarisse steered her hard stare into Percy's terrified one. Percy started his death speech. "Well, um, rude is a _strong_ word, but um, maybe _unsettling?_ Yeah, that's good. Anyway, I, um, wanted to tell you that, um…"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Clarisse. Percy regained his sentence. "Ares is a beefy boy and DON'T KILL ME!"

And with that, Percy was running from the entire Ares cabin. The children of Poseidon stared after them. Sandy wondered out loud," So who's in charge of the cabin now that our leader and second-in-command are gone?"

"I'M STILL ALIVE!" they heard a shout behind them. Jake and Michael have returned from the graveyard! Er, I mean, the Aphrodite cabin! Their siblings gaped at them.

Michael had so much makeup on, he looked like a clown. His sandy-like hair was now a dark blonde and he wore shaggy clothing. But the worst part about him was the blush on his face. He looked like a tomato! Why the Aphrodite campers thought that was a good idea, no one knows. No matter how you look at him, he was an angry tomato.

Jake didn't look much better. His brown hair was blown to one side (which is unusual because he almost never brushed his hair) and his shorts were white. He wore a red basketball jersey that made him look like a candy cane. He didn't seem too upset, but he keeps messing his hair up.

"Piper wanted to spare us," Jake said. "They wanted us to wear…what was it? Elvis clothes?"

Michael nodded like it was a sad ghost story. "Yes it was."

"What happened to Percy?" Finally they ask that! Jake and Michael looked around like he might be hiding somewhere.

Behind them, Percy was running from the offspring of the Beefy God. Arrows and javelins whizzed past his head as he dove into the lake. Despite the situation, the Ares kids jumped in after him!

Jake's face paled when he saw a hurricane form. "Let's get out of here before things get ugly," he said, backing away from the lake.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Wasn't it ugly when we woke Percy?"

Jake nodded. "Good point. Let's get out of here before things get even MORE ugly."

And with that, the Poseidon cabin ran away from the approaching sea storm.


	4. The Olympians Mess with Percy

Apollo was worried. He had woken up in his AWESOME palace to a beautiful morning. He was cocky then. He brushed his teeth 20 times (teeth that shine like that doesn't come naturally) and ate a delicious bowl of Cheerios for breakfast. He grabbed his bow and his arrows and his sun chariot keys.

_Time to annoy little sis! _He thought cheerfully.

It was hard to park without running over all the deer and other animals near Artemis's palace (to Apollo, the palace wasn't as awesome as his). Apollo didn't want to anger his sister and become a competitor in Deathmatch 3000.

Cheerfully, Apollo got out of the chariot and knocked on the door. His cheerfulness was gone when Artemis opened the door and gave him an evil grin. Apollo immediately thought _uh oh_, but he swallowed his nervousness.

"Hey sissy!" Apollo said with forced cheerfulness. "Zeus called the Olympians to another meeting. Can you believe that? It's not even the summer solstice yet!"

But Artemis's mind seemed to be elsewhere. She still had the stupid evil grin on her face. "Alright," she said. "I'm on my way over." And with that she teleported away to the throne room.

Apollo was dumbstruck. _Why did he take the chariot when he could've teleported? _Apollo just shrugged it off. _The chariot's cooler. _Apollo teleported into the throne room to see all the Olympians already there (except Aphrodite, who is usually "fashionably late").

Hermes was arguing with George and Martha about a late delivery. Poseidon and Zeus were arguing (as usual). Hephaestus and Ares were fighting over Aphrodite. Demeter was trying to get Hera to eat more cereal. Athena was watching Artemis like an owl (wow, how ironic) while Artemis was still smiling evilly. She seemed to be watching an Iris-message.

Apollo's throne was next to hers, so maybe he could see what she was up too. Apollo sat on his throne and looked over his sister's shoulder. Before he could see anything, Zeus called the meeting to order.

"Now," he said in his boring business-like voice. "We need to discuss something that may bring the end of the world."

All the gods and goddesses were staring at him attentively now. Apollo noticed that Aphrodite arrived, late. Artemis was still enjoying the Iris-message. Whatever was on it was making her giggle slightly.

Zeus continued. "This thing is going to be the end of the human race. It may even wipe out the entire population as we know it! This thing is also a problem for us gods…"

Hera interrupted,"…and goddesses."

Zeus looked embarrassed. "Right. Anyway, this thing is also a problem for us gods and goddesses to handle."

Many Olympians tried to guess what it was.

"A monster?"

"A Titan?"

"Meats?"

Everyone stared at Demeter, who insisted that meats are full of bones and blah blah blah. The Olympians continued.

"Lack of water?" Poseidon.

"Poor education?" Athena.

"No love?" Who do you think?!

"No war?"

Everyone stared at Ares. Hermes looked at him. "Isn't that good?"

Ares would've beat Hermes up on the spot, but the fact that Athena was next to him made Ares stay in his seat. It's not like he was scared of her, but she was a clever fighter. By the time he took care of her, Hermes would have fled. What? Ares can be smart…sometimes…rarely.

Artemis continued to enjoy her Iris-message. She had no idea the meeting started. She didn't care.

Zeus continued. "I'm talking, of course, about our gas problem."

Hermes laughed and pointed to Ares. "Yeah Beef God." Hermes heard what happened at camp. It was hard not to.

Now Ares charged. Athena didn't stop him.

"OUCH. OWWW. OWIE!"

Zeus continued talking about the _gasoline _problem while Ares killed Hermes. That's when the throne room was thrown into a mad house. Everyone started arguing again.

Apollo took this as a sign to finally see what Artemis was up too. He glanced over her shoulder.

Artemis was looking at Percy Jackson in Camp Half-Blood. Percy was walking around, minding his own business. Artemis waved her hand and Antlers sprouted out of Percy's head. Percy became off balanced and fell onto the floor.

Artemis giggled again. Apollo laughed too. Messing with mortals was always fun.

Apollo waved his hand and Percy suddenly became sunburned. Percy tried to get off the ground but winced as he realized he could barely move. He tried moving his arm but yelped at the pain. He tried to get up but winced at the pressure. He landed on the ground again.

Apollo and Artemis laughed. Athena broke off from her argument with Poseidon to see what they were doing. She decided to play along. Athena waved her hand and Percy suddenly got a headache.

_Great, _Percy thought. _Now I can't move my head, much less my body!_

They laughed and attracted more attention from the other Olympians. Soon, every god and goddess was taking turns over who controls Percy Jackson. Zeus made him float like he was in outer space. Ares made him want to start a war with camp. Demeter gave Percy a muffin. Hermes pranked Percy however he could. Dionysus turned Percy into a dolphin. Everyone was having a good time.

Except Percy. He wanted to think, _OMG! WTF'S HAPPENING TO ME! _But with the headache he couldn't think. All he could do was pray,_ Help me!_

One person answered his plea. Poseidon looked into the Iris-message and scowled. _Why must they torment MY son?_ In a rage, Poseidon accidently destroyed an island in the Caribbean with a hurricane.

Poseidon sent a wave to Percy (who was right next to the lake). Due to water magic, Percy was free of the curses. He fell onto the shore with waves crashing into his sides.

The Olympians were confused. _WTF happened? Why isn't he screaming!? _But as long as Percy was wet, he couldn't be touched by Olympian magic.

Annabeth, meanwhile, was walking by the lake, minding her own business. As soon as she saw Percy, she ran up to him and fed him ambrosia and nectar. That cured his wounds, not his headache. Annabeth sighed, muttered," Seaweed Brain," and took him to the Big House.

All the Olympians seemed disappointed. They were deciding whether to call it a day when Artemis started giggling again. Everyone looked at the Iris-message and smiled.

In the Iris-message walked Leo Valdez, and he was minding his own business…


	5. Annabeth's Nightmare

**Sorry I didn't update in a while. I update faster on the weekends. Maybe when Summer gets here, I'll update a whole lot faster. Warning: this chapter is less humorous and more nightmarish (is that a word?). Don't say I didn't warn you. **

Annabeth was walking in Camp Half-Blood looking for a certain Seaweed Brain. She wanted to discuss the Capture the Flag plans again. Even though the next game wasn't in two weeks yet, it couldn't hurt to plan ahead.

Finally Annabeth saw Percy standing next to the rock-climbing wall. His back was turned to her. Annabeth trotted up to him. "Hey Seaweed Brain," she said warmly.

"Welcome back, Annabeth," Percy said evilly. He spoke with a dark and familiar accent. His back was still to her. "This is your last chance, are you with me, or against me?"

Annabeth became confused, which she hated, by the way. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm on your team for Capture the Flag. So about the battle plans, do you really think the poisonous mud will…?"

Percy interrupted her. "I'm not talking about Capture the Flag," Percy turned to face her. Annabeth realized that his eyes were pure gold. That's weird, because Luke had the same exact eyes when he was…

Annabeth gasped. Luke had those eyes when he was possessed by Kronos. But they weren't Luke's eyes, they were Kronos's. So if Percy had those eyes…

Annabeth ran through all of this in her head in less than an instant. Percy was possessed…by _Kronos. _

Percy continued,"…I'm talking about destroying Olympus."

Annabeth gave it her best shot. "But Percy," she pleaded. "You saved Olympus, countless times! Your dad loves you! We love you! _I _love you! If Olympus falls, we all do. How would that make you feel?"

Percy uncapped Riptide. It turned expanded and turned into a pure golden scythe, the weapon of Kronos. "Everyone abandoned me anyway, even you."

Percy/Kronos swung at her, and Annabeth jumped back and fell in a hole that suddenly appeared in the ground. She screamed as she fell, and was tormented at the fact that Percy thought she abandoned him.

Annabeth landed in a dark cave. She couldn't see anything in front of her. _Was she dead? _No, she felt alive…and scared. Suddenly she heard many hissing voices at once. They seemed to be cheering…for her blood to be spilled.

A more distinctive voice (and a more hideous one at that) reached Annabeth's ears. "Now now children, there's plenty of flesh to tear!"

Suddenly the cavern light up to reveal hundreds of thousands of spiders. Tarantulas, widows, daddy longlegs, they all seemed to be looking at her. Arachne, standing in the middle of her children, hissed with laughter.

"Now," she said," we may feast!"

The spiders charged at Annabeth. They crawled over each other, anticipating fresh demigod blood. Annabeth screamed and waved her dagger in front of her, trying to scare them off, but the spiders weren't fazed. Just as the first creepy-crawly leaped at her, Annabeth disappeared.

Annabeth appeared in a junkyard. She landed with a hard _oof! _on some Greek columns. Half dazed and tired, she forced herself to sit up. Naturally, she wanted to study the column. Annabeth realized with a shock that this broken column was from Olympus itself. She knew, of course, because she designed it after the Second Titan War.

She realized that the junkyard is (or was) Olympus. The Gods and Goddesses lay motionless on the ground. Golden inchor, the blood of immortals, littered the once-beautiful floor. Annabeth noticed Percy, still possessed by Kronos, stand on Zeus's fallen body. He cried out," Olympus is destroyed! We must march onto Camp Half-Blood and, once we destroyed them, Camp Jupiter!"

Thousands of legions of monsters cheered and roared in victory. Annabeth was shocked, _What happened?! _Also, she was depressed. _Where's my mother? Why did Percy do this? WHY the architecture!? _

Athena suddenly appeared before her. She looked so weak it made Annabeth cry even more. Her armor was in shreds, half of her hair was chopped off, and deep cuts and bruises were all over her body. Athena gasped for breath before saying," You failed me."

After those hurtful three words, Athena lay still, not moving, not breathing.

Annabeth teleported again. This time, she appeared in a circus. She didn't get it, _What's so scary about a circus? _Then she say the evil clown holding a chainsaw making his way over to her.

Annabeth screamed and woke up in her bed. She looked around and realized that she was in her bed, at the Athena cabin. Still fazed by the nightmare, Annabeth decided to talk to Percy, he always seemed to clear her mind.

After breakfast, Annabeth looked for Percy, the nightmare still in her mind. She found him at the rock-climbing wall with his back turned...

**No, Percy's not possessed, it was just a cliffhanger!...that will never have an ending. Oh well!**


	6. Katie's Revenge

**Hello! I thought it would be sweet if Katie got some revenge on all the cabins. Seems to me she was the pranked, not the prankster. Sorry if she's a bit OOC, but I made her a little vengeful. Oh well. **

** I still don't own Percy Jackson, I do own all of the made up demigods needed to bridge the gap. **

Katie's day was ruined by an exploding melon. Don't ask, it's a long story. The next day, Katie's day was ruined by poisonous caterpillars surrounding the strawberry fields (the Stolls created them by accident when they were playing Wizard). The next day, Sharks were in her pond garden (courtesy of the Poseidon Cabin). The next day, tripwire traps (made by, yours truly, the Hephaestus Cabin). After that day, the Ares cabin changed her garden with their decorating talents. Her plants were replaced with spears and swords.

Every single day, Katie was being pushed around. Whether it was by the Stoll brothers or a cocky cabin, she was always the easy target. Katie was always the "sweet gardener who wouldn't hurt a fly".

But as the day closed, Katie thought to herself,_ This ends now. Time to make my move._

The next day, Katie fell out of bed, dressed herself, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her tools (for revenge not for gardening). She also grabbed a large wooden stick as she headed out the door. As she walked out of the Demeter Cabin, she kept poking the ground with her stick, trying to set off any traps planned for her. Thankfully, there weren't any today.

Katie ran to the first cabin she saw, the Hades Cabin. Katie recalled the last prank they pulled on her: all of the gardens were little pieces of the Underworld. Flowers were skeleton bones, grass replaced with this weird evil smoke, vines turned to undead souls tapping at the windows. Her cabin was terrified.

_Time for some pranking,_ Katie thought. She pulled out her gardening tools and set to work. Katie did the exact opposite of what the Hades cabin did to her: a second Demeter cabin. Weird evil smoke replaced with green grass, undead souls were chased away to grow some new healthy trees, and all of the bones grew into flowers, especially daisies!

_I'm so evil, _thought Katie. The Hades cabin was going to see his father down in the Underworld when they see what she did to their cabin.

Next, Katie came to the Athena cabin. The last time they pranked her cabin, owls were flying everywhere. They dive-bombed her siblings and carried away their gardening supplies to the Athena cabin. Katie remembered Annabeth using Katie's lucky gardening shovel to did a grave…for the tools they collected (or stole, however you put it).

Katie reached into her bag and pulled out a big, pink marker and started writing all over the cabin. She wrote messages like: **ANNABETH LUVS PERCY** and **SPIDERS WELCOME!** Katie stepped back and admired her handiwork, but she didn't stop there. She grabbed a net from her bag and caught as many spiders as she possibly could. After a good fifteen minutes Katie gazed into her net. It was loaded with all the foul, disgusting, eight-legged freaks (also known as black widows, tarantulas, and daddy longlegs). She dumped the sack of arachnids into the chimney (she forgot how she got up there). Finally, she grew strong vines around the door so they couldn't get out.

Katie grinned and ran to the next cabin. She continued to prank countless cabins until dawn. Exhausted, Katie sat on top of Half-Blood-Hill next to Thalia's pine tree. She recalled all of her stunts that she did overnight: Solid earth surrounding the Zeus cabin, the Hermes cabin with various plant booby-traps, plants observing all the water in the Poseidon cabin.

At nine o'clock, where everyone wakes up for breakfast, all Katie heard was a loud, terrified scream that could be heard all the way to Camp Jupiter, maybe even to Greece itself.


	7. The Camp Half-Blood Chess Tornament

It's time. It's time for one of the biggest showdowns in history. The showdown that takes place yearly on June 16, every summer. Crowds from all over camp come and watch the battle as the tournament rages between the cabins. Blood is spilled, minds will explode, and friendships hang in the balance.

I'm talking, of course, about the Camp Half-Blood Chess Tournament. All of the cabins gather around for a tournament to see which cabin will emerge victorious. The victorious cabin will receive these fine prizes:

No rules for a week

No dish duty or clean-up for a week

Do whatever they want for a week

Free desert for a week

The free desert thing got the cabins' attention.

Right now, it was Poseidon Cabin vs. Hephaestus Cabin. The players were Percy and Leo. Leo moved his knight a couple spaces next to Percy's king. "Check."Percy moved his king up. Leo put his queen five spaces to the king's right. "Check."Percy moved his king up again. Leo's pawn advanced a space. "Check."Percy took Leo's pawn. Leo was sad.

This went on and on until Leo (finally) won (because Percy was so stupid he put his king in the corner). The Hephaestus Cabin cheered and Apollo campers played the Olympic theme for victory on their trumpets. Confetti flew and music played.

The next round was Demeter Cabin vs. Ares Cabin. Miranda (Katie's sister) sat across Clarisse.

Clarisse's bishop took Miranda's knight. Miranda countered with her pawn and took out a rook. Frustrated, Clarisse moved her queen south, right into Miranda's rook, taking it out. The queen was two paces to the right of the king.

"Checkmate."

The Ares cabin yelled victory cries that you usually hear in battles. They clapped Clarisse on the back and held up their weapons in victory (which weren't allowed in the Chess Tournament). Apollo campers played their trumpets as Miranda and the Demeter cabin took their revenge by wrapping roots around the Ares campers' feet. They landed with a loud _THUD!_

Next came the Hades Cabin vs. the Hypnos Cabin. Nico easily won because Clovis was asleep.

The Zeus Cabin went up against the Athena Cabin. Wherever Zach (the Zeus head councilor) moved his forces, Annabeth always seemed to take it out. Before forty-five seconds, Annabeth claimed victory. The Apollo campers played their trumpets as Annabeth looked for another oponment.

The only two people who weren't playing in the tournament were the Travis and Conner. They made a bet with the Apollo cabin stating that if the Stolls make sure the Apollo cabin wins, they get the chess pieces. Why would Travis and Conner want chess pieces? Let's find out!

_*Flashback from yesterday*_

Chiron kept a closet in the Big House. Inside, no one knows. Chiron made it firm that no one is going to open it and see the contents. The Stolls, however, are determined to crack it open.

Late at night (3:38 A.M.), Travis and Conner (in black ninja suits) climbed the Big House and went down the chimney. Don't tell anyone, but they made an elevator in it which takes them to all the floors of the Big House. They once used this to help out Santa Claus every Christmas.

After descending to the first floor, Conner opened the door to the ping-pong table. Syamore the leopard was fast asleep with bits of sausage bits all over his mouth.

Travis pulled out a can and sprayed it all over the room. Immediately, red lasers revealed themselves like ghosts turning visible. At the far wall, at the end of the lasers, was the closet.

Carefully, Conner and Travis set up mirrors and reflected the lasers away from the door and made a pathway to the closet door. They planned each step quietly, not to wake the leopard. Once they reached the door, they found it locked. The keyhole was weird, shaped like no normal keyhole.

Travis tried a paper clip. No luck. Conner tried poking it with a stick. No dice. Travis hit it with an axe. The axe broke and the lock was fine. Conner used a jack-hammer. Nothing happened.

Frustrated, the Stolls were wondering what to do when Travis noticed a piece of paper on the floor next to the door. It read:

**_ Combo number: Rook, Knight, Bishop, Knight._**

Travis stuck this in his pocket and they both disappeared back into the elevator.

_*Present*_

The Apollo cabin promised the pieces if they win, so the Stolls are going to MAKE them win.

The Apollo cabin was versing the Hecate cabin at the moment. The head councilors, Will and Lou Ellen, were having an intense stare down. Taking this as an opportunity, Conner switched Lou's knight for a bishop. Will moved his queen to where the knight should've struck, but Lou only found a bishop. Will took down the King after that.

The next round, Apollo was versing Hephaestus. Will vs. Leo. Will's army was pretty sucky, he could lose in one move. Behind Leo, Conner threw a rock at the back of his head, and ducked behind the bushes. When Leo turned to see who hit him, Travis turned the Chess board around, so now LEO had the sucky army. Within two moves, Leo lost.

This kept happening for a few rounds until they made it to the finals. Athena (shocker) vs. Apollo. In only two moves, Annabeth had taken position of taking the King. Travis solved this by replacing Annabeth's queen with a pawn.

That didn't stop Annabeth. She just moved her rook to the side, trapping the King. Will couldn't move. It was Checkmate. Not anymore though. Behind a bush, Conner told an Apollo kid to shoot Annabeth's rook. The arrow went by so fast, no one even saw it. Annabeth's rook was gone, the King was free!

Confused now, Annabeth moved her knight in the bishop's place. Will had his own knight take it out. Annabeth moved her pawn to the edge of the board, and turned it into a queen. Will (who couldn't hit it) was stuck. Travis made Will's rook and his bishop switch places. Now the rook was next to the queen! Satisfied, Will took Annabeth's queen out. In the end, Will won, leaving a really shocked Annabeth in second place.

The Apollo campers cheered and celebrated as Will gave the brothers their prizes. At night, the Stolls opened the closet and found what was inside. They barfed and laughed at the same time when they say what was stashed in the closet. Let's just say: Chiron had a SERIOUS case of Bieber Fever and leave it at that.


	8. Sickness and Video Games

Nico ran excitedly toward the Poseidon cabin. He just got a new video game and he wanted to tell Percy and play it with him. Nico and Percy usually play video games together. Their favorites were Call of Duty and Star Wars Battlefront 2. Nico's game that he wanted to try was Super Mario Bros.

Nico bashed the door to the cabin down and shouted," Hey Percy! I just got-"

But Percy was in no shape to do anything. His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. When he sneezed, a stream of poisonous mud shot out of his mouth and flew out the window. Nico heard a dissolving noise and Drew's scream. "MY HAIR!"

Annabeth was sitting on the bed next to Percy. "Hey Nico." She said softly. "Percy has a major cold today. I told him to not take that bet and drink the cup of poisonous mud but NOOO! He had to prove he was not afraid of poison anymore."

Across the room, Jake shouted behind a shield. "He proved us wrong!"

Annabeth glared at him, then sighed and tried feeding Percy some ambrosia. Percy ate it, but he barely chewed it before he spit it out again. What was brown before was now green.

"He can still play video games with me right?" Nico asked pleadingly.

Annabeth said sternly," No Nico. He needs to rest."

"But I just got Super Mario Bros!" Nico protested. "And when you're sick you're SUPPOSED to play video games! It's a normal thing to do when you're sick! And the next day, you're better! So please let me play this with Percy!"

Nico gave Annabeth the big pleading eyes. It wasn't as effective as his glares though. "No." Annabeth made that word turn the conversation off and went back to helping Percy.

_ Percy is going to play this with me today, _Nico thought to himself. _Even if I have to sneak in somehow and get Annabeth away._

Nico did his best to try and dress up like a grown-up. He put on a fake mustache and a Sherlock Holmes hat. He even used a fake wart.

Nico sent an Iris-message to Annabeth and she answered. "Hello!" Nico said with his voice low. "You've been selected for an architect school in…uh…Tokyo, Japan! All you need to do is hop on a plane, go to Tokyo, and get in that school!"

Annabeth wasn't fooled. "Are you mortal?" she asked. Nico answered, "yes, why?"

"So why are you using an Iris-message?"

Nico tried an excuse. "It's not an Iris-message! It's a…um…high tech…screen of…um…kryptonite and-"

"Screw it Nico," Annabeth said. "Percy's not playing video games today." And with that, she shattered the connection.

Annabeth decided to go to take Percy to the Big House. When she was trudging Percy along, Nico (disguised and Chiron in wheelchair form) rolled up to them.

"Ah, Annabeth." He said in his best Chiron voice. "What in the name of the gods happened to Percy?"

Annabeth didn't take notice of Chiron's lack of height. "He's got a serious fever Chiron," she said. "He needs to go to the Big House."

Nico reached out for Percy. "Don't worry Annabeth," he said. "I'll take him for you!"

Annabeth gave Nico Percy's unconscious body. "Thanks Chiron. I'll escort Percy to the Big House with you."

_Uh oh, _Nico thought as he glanced at the steps on the Big House. _I'll have to change into horse form to climb those._ "No really Annabeth it's no trouble! Go plan a strategy or something! I'll take Percy."

Annabeth stood her ground, "Nope. I'm coming with you."

Once they reached the stairs, Nico tried to carry Percy and roll up the stairs. It was very difficult. Nico's face was beading with sweat, which took off the make-up that made his face less pale. Annabeth noticed, sadly. "Change into horse-form Chron."

Nico was caught and shooed away as the real Chiron showed himself and carried Percy to the medical room with Annabeth behind him.

Percy was NOT getting better. He started coughing now, and he continued to sneeze. Annabeth kept trying to feed him nectar, but he coughed it up.

Annabeth was wondering what to do when she got an idea. "Percy," she said his name like she was trying to get a baby to sleep. "I'm going to go downstairs and get Will to get you. Don't move ok?"

Percy groaned," It's not like I can go anywhere!"

Annabeth nodded sadly. "I'll be right back." She headed downstairs.

Just then, an elevator door opened. Nico ran out of the chimney elevator and nailed a large piece of metal against the door. Then he started setting up a T.V. (which mysteriously fit in his backpack) and a Wii system.

Percy groaned, "Nico what are you doing?"

Nico answered as he passed Percy a remote," playing Super Mario Bros! Do you want to be Mario? Ok then! I'll be Blue Toad. Let's begin Level 1!"

Percy glanced at the door as he tried to play. "Um, Nico…"

"Percy watch out for the goomba!"

"Nico."

"Yeah! Extra life!"

"Nico!"

"Secret passage!"

"NICO!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs. Percy coughed again. "The door."

Nico looked just in time to see the metal get bashed down to reveal an angry Annabeth (never a pleasant sight) and Will Solace. They glared at Nico as he smiled sheepishly.

The next instant, Nico and his T.V. were flying out the window into the lake.

After working some medical magic on Percy, Will told Annabeth that Percy will be fine by tomorrow morning, but no video games.

"It will damage his eyesight," Will said. "His eyes are weak now, and video games may cause blindness."

Annabeth was worried. "But what if Nico tries his little schemes to get Percy to play with him?"

Will thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "You'll probably want to stay here with Percy at all times. He won't strike with you here."

After that, Will left. Annabeth stayed by Percy's side for ten minutes until Nico came in.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AND NO!"

Nico stamped his foot like a five-year old. "But it's not FAIR!"

Annabeth was really annoyed now. "Nico, what's it going to take for you to leave Percy alone for today?!"

Nico thought for a moment, then gave Annabeth an evil smile.

Five minutes later, Nico was playing video games with an owl, and losing.


	9. Fireworks

**Happy Fourth of July! This is my first time having to write two stories in one, so it jumps from Leo's part to Percy's. **

Thursday was the Fourth of July, but the Camp didn't care. They held a major party, but not many will be interested. Fireworks will blaze in an epic display, but not a single camper will admire them. What they really were interested in was the fact that today was the biggest dating event of the summer.

Of course, the Aphrodite Cabin was asking the hottest people at camp to go with them. They kept buzzing and gossiping about the plans ahead, people to kiss, and generally have an amazing time.

After playing video games with Nico (who complained about the annoying owl all day), Percy planned to ask out Annabeth. Why wouldn't he? So he got out of his cabin and started to find her.

Annabeth was laughing with Piper and talking about Jason visiting Camp Half-Blood for the Fourth of July to see Piper. Though he still was praetor of Camp Jupiter, he still visited his girlfriend whenever he could. It was pretty sweet, and most of Piper's siblings would flirt with him and watch out for Piper. Leo and Percy would invite Jason to challenges, parties, and just pretty much hang out.

Piper said she needed to go make sure her siblings weren't up to anything, and Annabeth laughed. As soon as Piper left, Percy made his way up to Annabeth.

Just then, Jake intercepted him. "Hey bro!" he said cheerfully, and then turned serious. "I need your help. I need you to help me ask Heather to the fireworks."

Percy glanced behind Jake's shoulder and found Annabeth walking away. Percy sighed in annoyance. "Fine," he said. "What do you want me to do?" Percy was not happy when he saw Jake's smile.

Heather sat under a tree reading her favorite book. Her curly brown hair fell down on her shoulders as she read. Everything was peaceful.

Suddenly, an Earthborn erupted out of the ground and roared at her. Heather screamed and dropped her book. This fat piece of clay was going to eat her!

Jake came out of nowhere and cut of the Earthborn's head. The monster fell back and didn't get up again.

Heather gasped and hugged Jake. "OH MY GODS! WILL YOU GO TO THE FIREWORKS WITH ME?"

"Yep."

"Great! See you there!"

Heather walked away and Jake smiled. He turned to the Earthworm's dead body. "You can come out now Perce. Thank you!"

Percy crawled out of the earthborn costume. He looked like he was about to pass out. "Three things," he said. "One: why do you have an earthborn costume? Two: It smells SOOOO bad in there! Never make me do that again! And Three: You blew my chance with Annabeth!"

Jake winced. "Sorry about that. There's always next time though right?"

Percy softened up. "I guess, but it was a good moment!"

Jake sighed. "Whatever. Just hurry up and ask her out. The party will be a good time. I can help you!"

Percy glared at him. "I don't need help."

Jake laughed. "Really? Have you even asked anybody out yet?"

Percy considered that. He NEVER asked anybody out yet! The only time he was asked out was when he was captured in capture the flag and put in prison. Not your most perfect way of asking somebody. He was pretty sure he couldn't do that to Annabeth.

Percy sighed. "Fine," he said," but you better have some good tips for me."

Meanwhile, Leo was in an adventure of his own.

Leo made it his goal to make the best fireworks display in the history of the world! He imagined his fireworks flashing, sizzling, sparking, exploding, and some being nuclear explosions! Ok, scratch that last one. Chiron didn't have the insurance, but still!

Leo planned what kind of fireworks to use. "Let's see," he thought," I'll use sparklers to make awesome effects, Roman candles to make Jason feel more at home, some pretty colors for the Aphrodite cabin…"

But Leo still needed something, more. After pacing his cabin and thinking as hard as he could, he couldn't find any more fireworks ideas. Suddenly, a dim light flickered in his head. "Frank!"

It was a great idea! Since Frank was Chinese (A.K.A. the greatest firework masters of the world), he could help give not only ideas to Leo, but help make them as well!

Leo grinned at the thought and ran out of the cabin to find Frank, the firework expert.

Annabeth was sitting by the lake, reading a book. Percy and Jake were watching her behind a bush to her left (and no, they're not stalkers!).

"Now remember," Jake said to Percy," girls LOVE it when guys stick up to them. So one way to get a good moment to ask Annabeth out is to defend her from a guy who's trying to move in on her."

Percy gave his brother a nervous glance. "Annabeth doesn't like me fighting her battles. It irritates her as much as tearing up her favorite book."

Jake sighed. "Whatever, now here's the plan. I'll dress up in my earthborn costume, you cut off my head, and BOOM! Annabeth's all over you…again."

Percy gave his brother a confused look. "Like what you did?"

Jake smiled. "Exactly! Now get over there!" Jake shoved Percy out of the bushes and right into Annabeth. They landed with an _OOF!_

Annabeth got up and glared at Percy. "Seriously Seaweed Brain!" she yelled. "I was reading _The Odyssey! _Now it's covered in sand!" She glared at him one more time, huffed, kissed him, then stomped away.

At that moment Jake in his Earthborn costume came out. "ROAR!"

Percy sighed and muttered," A little late Jake."

The Earthborn costume put on a sad face.

"Yo Frank!"

Jason and Frank turned to see Leo running toward them. "I need your help making fireworks! Since you're Chinese, I thought you could make really awesome fireworks with, like, little effort and make them really awesome! You could make them have awesome explosions and-"

"Did someone say explosions?!"

Nico was suddenly right next to Leo. "I could help you! I can tell you the best fireworks to use and stuff! I can also get the materials and stuff to make them! And I can launch them up in the air! Please let me help you! PLEASE!"

Leo grinned. "Deal. And Frank?"

Frank shrugged. "Alright, but I get to make one for Hazel. I could send a love note in the sky!" He turned to Nico. "Do you think she'll like that?"

"Of course!"

Jason got an idea. "I can help since fireworks fly and stuff. I can plan their flight pattern. And my lightning can be really awesome effects!"

Leo considered that. "You're in. Let's get a hand to team Leo!"

Leo put his hand in the middle. No one took it.

Leo sighed. "Fine, Put in a hand to team…um…Firework!"

Everyone put their hands in and cheered. They made their way toward the Hephaestus Cabin to start making the explosives.

Annabeth recovered from her…uh…episode and was at the rock-climbing wall. She waited for her turn at the base of the rock. Percy and Jake hid behind some lava.

"This time," Jake said," we use some messaging." He held up a sea-green Frisbee. Attached to it was a note in Percy's handwriting: **Will you go to the Fireworks with me?**

"Since you're asking her out," he passed the Frisbee to Percy," you get to throw it."

Percy studied it. "But I have horrible aim," he complained. "Every time I try archery, I ALWAYS hit Chiron's tail. ALWAYS!"

"Don't worry about it!" Jake said. "Just hit her with the Frisbee and you'll do great!"

Percy grumbled some curses but didn't think of a better way. He waited for Annabeth to make it to the top. He watched as Annabeth dodged lava, climbed with graceful speed, and looked good doing it. She made it to the top in no time.

Percy saw his chance and threw the Frisbee. It sailed through the air and went straight for Annabeth! This will actually work! Unfortunately, it hit her head and sent her falling down the wall. The Frisbee landed in lava and the note burned. Percy summoned the water from the water station to slow Annabeth's fall.

Annabeth landed safely, but she looked at the burning Frisbee. The note was already burned. You couldn't tell there was writing on it.

Percy approached her. "That was close! I'm glad I came around when I did!" He made this excuse up in case the plan went wrong.

Annabeth glared at the Frisbee. "I'll say. That thing came flying out of nowhere and knocked me off! Thanks for saving me!"

Annabeth got a good look at the Frisbee. "Is that a note?"

Oh crap. "How would I know? I just got here! Well, see yah!" He took off.

"Alright, so we made 258 Roman candles, 622 sparklers, 213 gerbs, 489 squibs, 777 rockets, enough TNT and Nitroglycerin to blow up the Underworld, M-80s and Cherry bombs for big explosions, 5433 of every color there is…" Leo checked the list again. "…except blue. We only have 4796 of that."

Leo yelled in the mine where Nico was mining firework minerals. "WE NEED MORE LAPRIS LUZULI NICO!"

"OK!"

Leo continued the list,"…and 769 pinwheels. We also made awesome video fireworks (476 to be exact), and some special firework messages. We made all of those in under two hours. PICK UP THE PACE!"

Jason was making another firework. "Can't we just clone these? Get the Hecate cabin to help?"

Frank was covered in gunpowder and sweat. "I agree. I'll turn into a bear and take an early hibernation if this keeps up!"

Nico appeared from the mine carrying a bunch of blue rocks. "Here's the lapis you ordered!" He put it down next to the other colors. Nico slumped back in a bed. "I'm pooped! I hope we launch these bad boys soon. I can't wait!"

Leo sat on his bed. "Who knew making fireworks was so exhausting!"

Frank looked at the clock. "What time does the firework show start?"

"An hour!" Percy yelled.

Jake nodded. They were in the Poseidon Cabin thinking of the next "genius plan" when they stopped and looked at the time. The sun was setting, and the party was just starting. After an hour, the party will be moved to the Fireworks Beach and the show will start. Percy still didn't ask Annabeth yet.

"How could time move so _quickly!" _

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. But hey!" He seemed excited, probably another plan. "You can ask Annabeth at the party! There's no way you can mess that up!"

"With my luck I probably will."

"Don't say that!" Jake pushed Percy to his feet. "We'll have Annabeth in your arms in no time!"

The party was awesome! It had a water slide and a buffet and a dance floor! The Stoll brothers were the DJs! They somehow got everybody's requests in without freaking out, because there were a lot of requests! The Aphrodite campers wanted a slow love song while the Ares kids wanted heavy metal music. How the Stolls figured that out, Percy had no idea, but everyone was happy with the music.

Percy saw many of his friends: Grover at the buffet, Hazel chatting with Piper and…Annabeth.

Percy couldn't ask her out with others listening. It would make him a target for the Aphrodite campers, so he had to act differently. Jake wondered off and danced with Heather, leaving Percy alone to handle this.

Hazel and Piper left Annabeth. _Now_, Percy thought. He walked up to Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said casually. Annabeth turned and smiled. "Hey Seaweed Brain, what's up?"

"I was wondering if, maybe you'll…um…like to go to the…um…fireworks with me?"

Annabeth laughed and hugged Percy. "Of course Seaweed Brain! I've been waiting for you to ask me all day!" That made Percy relieved. All he needed to do was ask.

They danced and ate at the buffet until it was time for the fireworks. They held hands as they set up a blanket and waited for the fireworks to start. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Happy Independence Day Percy."

Percy smiled. "Happy Fourth of July Annabeth."

Team Firework was hauling their loot to the launch area on the beach. They set up the fireworks and handed Nico the remote. He grinned excitedly and pressed every button there was. Fireworks blazed as messages and scenes and awesome fireworks danced across the night sky. The lightning Jason made helped the fireworks move and explode faster, and the fireworks were a brilliant blue due to the minerals Nico mined.

Leo with Nico and smiled at his display. "We make a great team Nico," he said.

Nico kept pressing buttons. "True dat. After this is over, do you wanna play video games?"

"Sure."

And as the fireworks exploded and sparkled, Camp Half-Blood slid into a peaceful bliss.


	10. Jason's Birthday and Food Fight

"This means war!"

The Fourth Cohort fired a series of carrots from scorpion ballista as the Apollo and Artemis Cabins propelled apples from their bows. The flying food sailed and splattered on both armies.

Meanwhile, Percy and Jason were having an epic duel. Percy was wearing a hollowed-out watermelon as a helmet and Jason was using a giant corn-on-the-cob as a shield. Percy sliced at Jason with a banana. Jason blocked the strike with a squash.

Ok, back up. Let's head back to the morning…

It was Jason's birthday.

The party was to be held in Camp Jupiter to celebrate their awesome praetor. Demigods and Olympians, fawns and satyrs, nymphs and sprites, and Camp Half-Blood were all invited. In no time at all, Camp Jupiter went from a Roman training camp, to the world's biggest blowout party.

Literally. Streamers were everywhere you look, pranks being pulled, dancing, and finally, the cake!

"Where's the cake?" asked Percy. The Greek half-bloods nodded. Jason smiled and revealed the cake. It was made completely out of vegetables. The satyrs and Greek demigods were shocked.

"Sorry," Jason apologized," but the camp is on a strict no-cake rule after the, um, _incident_ at the Senate meeting last Tuesday." Camp Jupiter shuddered at the tragic memory.

Annabeth poked the cake with her dagger as if testing to make sure it was safe to eat. "Can you at least make a cake made out of fruit? The Greeks never liked vegetables. The only thing we DID like was fish and olives."

Jason shrugged. "Sorry, but time is short."

Instead of choking down the cake and being polite, the Greek campers started a war between fruits (Camp Half-Blood) and veggies (Camp Jupiter). The fawns and satyrs were eating the debris off of the ground. The gods and goddesses were amused and watched, occasionally putting a spell on a camper.

The Demeter cabin grew fruits, the Ceres campers grew veggies. The Ceres grew their farm near the Caldecott Tunnel while the Demeter campers put their farm next to the Aqueduct. They grew their organics in many terrifying ways, tall, fat, explosive (don't know how but they did), and many other surprises were in store.

"This means war!" 

The Fourth Cohort fired a series of carrots from scorpion ballista as the Apollo and Artemis Cabins propelled apples from their bows. The flying food sailed and splattered on both armies.

Meanwhile, Percy and Jason were having an epic duel. Percy was wearing a hollowed-out watermelon as a helmet and Jason was using a giant corn-on-the-cob as a shield. Percy sliced at Jason with a banana. Jason blocked the strike with a squash.

Dakota was sneaking up on Percy with a cabbage in his hand. He was about to strike Percy when Annabeth intercepted him and took him out with a pair of mangoes.

Frank and Leo were having a showdown. Frank threw an onion as Leo threw a Jalapeno. They flying foods both struck their opponent in the eyes and burned them. Leo and Frank screamed and ran around in circles.

"You're nuts for liking vegetables over fruits!" screamed Travis as he, Conner, and the rest of the Hermes Cabin threw various nuts at the Romans. One nut struck down a Roman centurion and the rest collapsed like dominoes.

The Romans, however, had set up a minefield of mushrooms in the Field of Mars. The Greeks countered with a minefield of banana peels in the same spot. Each side was slipping and smelling as they kept stepping on the peels and fungi.

The First Cohort charged the Ares cabin with turnip clubs and ginger armor. The Ares kids met them in battle with armor made of hollowed-out pineapples and s**pears** (get it? Pears? Never mind!)

Greek catapults fired wave after wave of melons: watermelons, cantaloupes, canary melons, honeydews, and rock melons! They sailed in the air and came down on the Romans firing Brussels sprouts at the Zeus campers. The panicking Romans grew giant broccoli and used them as umbrellas.

Roman ballista returned fire with potatoes and cauliflowers. The raining veggies bounced off harmlessly off of the Greek's melon helmets.

Injured Romans retreated to the farm to have the Apollo campers (the Roman Apollo) heal them with herbs. In no time at all, the Romans who were injured were back in the battlefield.

The Greeks put carved-out pumpkins on their heads and charged into battle. The helmets both scared the Romans and made good head protection. In no time, the Greeks took over the Third Cohort.

The Romans invaded the barracks with countless waves of beans. Since the Beams were so small, they went through the carved-out pumpkin helmet. The Greeks retreated to their farm base with serious gas.

The Romans kept advancing. They took over the Field of Mars with celery and peas. They conquered the barracks with spinach and beets. They took over everything except the Aqueduct.

The Greeks prepared for a final stand. "We will not tolerate these veggies dominating our fruits!" yelled Percy. "But if we go down to a bunch of beans, man that sounded wrong, at least let's make a last stand that will go down in fruit history!"

The Greeks cheered and readied their berries. Athena campers readied their olives, Dionysus campers prepared their grapes, Hypnos campers slept, and the Hades campers grew some of the fruit of the dead. Don't worry, they won't feed any of it to them, just to scare them away.

The Romans advanced. They completely surrounded the Aqueduct. Percy thought of using his water powers, but this was a food fight. He couldn't just…

Percy paused. It was just a food fight. A major, all out food fight between fruits and vegetables. He had to stop this.

Too late. The Romans ran into battle with various veggies in their hands. The Greeks prepared to meet them in battle. Right before the Romans and Greeks clashed, Percy and Jason yelled at the top of their lungs, "STOP!"

The sound echoed off of the Aqueduct and carried to every demigod there. The Romans skidded to a halt. The Greeks lowered their berries. They just stared at Jason and Percy, who had climbed to the top of the Aqueduct.

"THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" shouted Jason. "WE CAME HERE TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY, BUT ENDED UP FIGHTING AGAIN!"

The demigods looked down in shame. Some became very interested in their various foods.

Percy said to Jason," It was kind of fun though."

Jason smiled. "Yeah. Yeah it was. Remember the time when you used a watermelon for a helmet!?"

Percy laughed. "And the giant bean attack you charged?"

They laughed together and forgot about the campers below them. "We can't hear you!" yelled Clarisse. Percy and Jason stood next to each other and announced," THE ROMANS WIN!"

Cheers went up from all over the Aqueduct. The Greeks congratulated the Romans kindly and the Romans shook hands and said good game. Annabeth laughed with Hazel. "I can't believe you got a chestnut in my hair!"

Hazel laughed. "A chestnut! Annabeth you launched a lemon at my foot and I tripped into a bunch of strawberries!"

Annabeth smiled. "It's all in the timing."

And thus began the cleanup. Terminus kept complaining about the mess so near the boundary line, but other than that it was pretty boring.

When the mess was cleaned up and the trash cans were full, Jason got to open his presents. Ironically, Jason got an apple from Travis and Conner, who laughed in the background. Jason also got a new set of armor from Percy, a new magical weapon from Leo (who made it himself), a book of Roman mythology from Annabeth, a Roman cape from Hazel, a miniature lightning bolt from Frank, a dozen drachmas to Iris-message from Piper (who also gave him a kiss), and a new Roman shield from Reyna.

After that, they had cake. One fruit, one vegetable. They should've done this in the first place, but what can you do?

And that's how Jason's birthday went down, in a food fight.


	11. Hydra vs Minotaur-Rap Battle

**Didn't expect this did you? Take a look at it!**

A random daughter of Apollo was running as fast as she could. She was breathing heavily as she ran, and her face was beading with sweat. She looked like she ran the Boston Marathon without stopping at top speed. She jumped over bushes, climbed over rocks, slid under low branches. She could've played Temple Run.

She practically was playing Temple Run. Behind her, plowing down everything, the Minotaur chased in angry pursuit. The stupid and beefy monster wanted to eat her. The Minotaur's eyes burned with hate as he chased his lunch.

The demigod and Minotaur burst out of the forest and could see Camp Half-Blood in the distance. Just a few yards away…

Just as the Minotaur could grab her, the Hydra came out of the trees and sprayed acid at the demigod. The Hydra missed and hit the Minotaur. The monster roared in pain and jumped into a nearby creek. The acid washed off the Minotaur's face. The demigod leaped across the boundary and tumbled into the camp.

The Minotaur roared at the Hydra. In monster language, he said," Dude! I was just about to eat that Apollo girl!"

In Hydra language," I'm over here."

The Minotaur turned in the Hydra's direction. He was blind, and the water from the creek was stuck in his nose, so now he couldn't smell well. "You cost me a good lunch there! I haven't eaten a demigod in centuries! I'm starving!"

The Hydra hissed. "Well my stomach isn't nearly as full as yours. I haven't eaten demigod in a LONG time! The only thing I had to eat were the donuts from Monster Donut! They may be delicious, but if that's all you eat then you constantly get stomach cramps!"

The Minotaur roared. "I haven't eaten since the days in the Labyrinth! At least you got to eat at all!"

The Hydra sneered at the Minotaur. "At least YOU got to fight in the Second Titan War! I was still rotting in Tartarus after that cannonball!"

The Minotaur was annoyed. "You know what?! Let's settle this street-style!"

"I'll rap battle you!" The Hydra said after laughing.

"Fine! You go first."

"No you go first!"

"Fine!"

Meanwhile, this didn't go unnoticed by the other campers. Of course, monsters so near the boundary line will definitely attract attention, one way or the other. A large crowd of half-bloods gathered near Thalia's tree. They watched the two monsters arguing.

"What are they doing?" asked Nico.

Annabeth's face was grim. "Probably arguing over the escaped half-blood."

"Oh, they're doing that all right."

Everyone turned to see Leo holding a strange-looking device. It looked like a megaphone at a certain angle. Leo noticed everyone staring and smiled. "This is a monster-translator. I made this to…never mind. Take a look at this."

Everyone crowded around Leo and listened to the Minotaur.

_So Hydra, it's time for some revenge,_

_You cost me my lunch and now I'll have to scavenge._

_But before I do that, let me tell you who's boss_

_I could throw you away with one mighty toss!_

_You think your acid burns? So does my flow!_

_I'll be busy eating demigods while you're rapping so slow!_

_I could give all your heads a good bopping,_

_I just beat you with this rap without even stopping!_

Percy shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me. This is how monsters fight?" The Hydra went, rapping at the Minotaur. The main five heads rapped the chorus while the other heads hissed for musical effect

**You want to rap battle? I guess we can.**

**But I'd rather spray you till death, you little bull man!**

**You can cut off my head? Pfft! I don't care!**

**My other heads will spray you and dissolve all your hair!**

**My toxic is deadly, my blood is just as bad.**

**Once you see all my heads hissing you'll be driven mad!**

**You think you're so great after failing to chase some ladies?**

**Well guess what? I used to guard the entrance to Hades!**

"Ooooohhhh!" The demigods glanced at the Minotaur, who was huffing in rage.

_You think you can win? HA! You're a joke!_

_I could wrap all your necks together and make you choke._

_Theseus may have killed me, and his half-brother Percy._

_But soon I'll have revenge and I'll show him no mercy!_

_I'm the world's strongest monster, and you just spit poison._

_I've seen deadlier venom in a pit scorpion!_

_I was worshiped like a god on the island of Crete._

_They'd give me human sacrifices from Athens as a treat!_

**Worshiped? HA! You were probably dreaming.**

**They locked you in the Labyrinth just to keep you from screaming.**

**Only one hero defeated me, and that was Hercules himself.**

**Compared to me, you're just a book on a shelf!**

**I totally won, I beat you rhyme for rhyme,**

**I can rap battle you and win anytime!**

**Now excuse me while I do my victory dance,**

**Go rap battle a pig, you'll have a better chance!**

The demigods stood up and cheered. Some clapped for the Minotaur, others for the Hydra, and most campers clapped because it was hilarious. The Minotaur and Hydra were stunned. When did the audience arrive? Awkwardly, they bowed and left the forest to try and find another meal.

**So what do you think? If you want more, you should tell me who will rap battle who. It doesn't have to be monsters, it could be half-bloods, gods, whatever! Just tell me if you want more.**


	12. Extreme Fort Building

Leo and Nico were walking around and talking about video games when they saw what Percy was up to.

"Hey guys!" Percy yelled. "What do you think of my fort? Isn't it awesome?"

Nico and Leo both stared at it. Nico dropped his cup and Leo choked on his. Then they doubled over and laughed. Percy had made the worst pillow fort EVER! It was just a blanket on top of a few sticks sticking up.

Leo laughed and said to Percy," You think that is a fort? I could totally build something better than that!"

Nico met this statement with a challenge. "I bet I could build a better fort than you Leo!"

"It's on! Percy, you're our judge!"

Before Percy could object, Leo and Nico both took off in either direction. Percy sighed and looked at his "fort". It was really depressing, but Percy was still proud of it. He looked up at the sky and saw a storm in the distance. This could really mess something up…

Leo was NOT losing to some overconfident son of Hades. He was a master builder, he built the Argo II for crying out loud! He was going to take Nico down.

Nico was NOT losing to some cocky Hephaestus spawn. He wasn't the best builder, but he could TOTALLY give Leo a fort smack down.

Percy was NOT going to stop this. He found it amusing, and he really didn't think they could build better fort than he could. Besides, his fort was waterproof.

Nico was already building a small castle-like fort. Leo was making something like a Colonial Fort. Percy just stayed in the shade of his small waterproof fort.

When they were done, Nico and Leo walked to Percy's blanket. "So which fort is better?" they asked at the same time.

Percy looked at Leo's fort. It looked exactly like a fort used by the colonists in the Revolutionary War (which Percy knew little about). It was shaped like an H and hade a white wall going around it. The fort was also painted white.

Percy looked at Nico's fort on his right. Nico's was like a castle, with a rectangular shape and a watchtower at each corner. The castle's outer wall was painted gray, and had four windows on each side.

"Nico's is better." Percy announced. Nico cheered and did a victory dance. Since he was born in World War II, his dance moves were pretty lame.

"Wait!" shouted Leo. "I'm not done yet!" He raced into his fort and modified it. Percy and Nico sat down under Percy's blanket and watched as Leo completely changed his fort style.

Now Leo's fort looked like a priest's church in the old days. It wasn't much of an improvement, but it was enough to beat Nico's.

"Leo's is better." Percy announced. Leo cheered and did the robot.

"Wait!" shouted Nico. "I'm not done yet!" Nico raced into his castle, tore it down with a self-destruct button (why did he install that?), and started from scratch. Leo muttered under his breath," Got to make sure he doesn't win." Leo raced inside his church and fixed it.

Percy realized that the storm was getting closer, any minute now it could rain. Leo and Nico were too busy changing their forts to focus on the storm.

Every time Percy looked at a fort, it was completely different. At right glance, Leo's was a tree-house. At left glance, Nico's was a pirate ship. Right, Leo had made a miniature version of the White House. Left, Nico made a haunted mansion like the one at Disneyland.

Left, right, left, right. Every glance was a new fort. Percy realized that the forts were getting bigger and more advanced. His blanket looked like a kid's hideout, not a luxurious mansion.

Eventually it came to the point where both Nico and Leo made the same thing, a Star Wars Yavin 4 base. Leo and Nico started arguing about how they copied each other and whatnot.

_CRASH!_

Two lightning bolts slammed into the two forts and the demigods watched as they burned to the ground. Only Percy's fort remained, completely dry in the rain due to Poseidon magic.

Five seconds later, Leo and Nico were complementing Percy's fort style as they huddled next to him, safe from the rain.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I just had to go somewhere very quickly, but I wanted to update!**


	13. The Hottest Day Ever!

**Hello! I just created a new story, ****Epic Rap Battles of HoO. ****That way, you could give me rap battle suggestions there. Anyway, stay cool!**

It was the hottest day of the year, or maybe in history.

The entire camp was trying to cool off in the blazing summer heat. Most campers were at the coldest spot in camp: the lake. The Poseidon campers could control water temperature, so they all dived into the lake and turned the temperature cold.

Other campers who couldn't swim were trying to cool off in other ways. Some stayed in the freezer, others tried putting ice cubes in their pants (which melted immediately), and some crawled into the air vent. The bravest campers even tried relaxing in the toilets. This only gave Clarisse an excuse to dump their heads in.

"Let me help you," said Clarisse as she dumped a campers head in the toilet.

So yeah, it was hot. The Athena cabin said that the temperature was over 150 degrees. Unfortunately, they were never wrong. Thalia's pine tree kept catching on fire, and Peleus had to keep blowing it out. Lucky dragons; they get the heat resistance.

The strawberries dried up before it was even nine o'clock. The Demeter campers were desperately trying to water them up with some buckets, but the water dried up instantly.

Dionysus wasn't too trilled either. Every time he wanted to drink a Diet Coke, it would evaporate before he could even take a sip. Whenever that happened, he would look at the sky and mutter," Anytime now Father, rain would be nice."

Leo was the only camper who didn't mind the heat. Makes sense, he was a fire user. He spent the morning washing the Argo II and talking to Festus.

When he was done, he finally realized that the other campers were struggling. He saw the lake completely covered in campers, The Stoll brothers throwing water balloons and opening fire hydrants, and Thalia's tree on fire. Leo decided to visit his friends.

All of Leo's friends were in one place: the lake. They were in one group in the dead center of the lake, all just chatting away and laughing. Leo had to put on a swim suit and use a pool noodle to get to them.

When he got there, Annabeth was complaining. "In all my years at camp, this is the hottest day ever! I'm so hot!"

Percy smiled. "I know. "

"That was cheesy Seaweed Brain."

"Oh you like it!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Whatever. If you are hot, then this will help." Percy flipped Annabeth over and she fell from her pool noodle. She came up again and glared at Percy before retreating to her seat.

Leo decided to hop in before Annabeth made a move. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Hot," they all answered. Nico piped up," Jinx!"

Leo shrugged and drifted his noodle next to Nico's. "It can't be that hot! It's only 274 Degrees! I've seen hotter!"

Percy smiled. "By looking at Annabeth?"

"PERCY!"

Leo answered, "No, I sat in actual fire once. This is nothing."

Piper frowned. "When did you sit in fire? You never told me that."

Leo smiled," I accidentally sat on you in the Wilderness school did I?"

Percy high-fived Leo. "I like this game."

Piper and Annabeth shared a silent conversation. Piper's face said, _Let's get them. _Annabeth answered, _Now. _At the same time, the girls tackled the two annoyances. Piper sent Leo into the water and Annabeth sent Percy down. Unfortunately, Annabeth was too strong and she fell in with him.

Leo resurfaced and reached for his pool noodle. "YOU KNOW I HATE WATER!" he yelled.

Nico was laughing his head off. He turned to Piper. "Do it again!" Piper smiled and tackled Leo again. He gave a not-so-manly shriek and tumbled into the water.

As Leo sank, he saw a bubble at the bottom of the lake. Inside he saw Percy and Annabeth kissing. This made him breathe underwater, and now he needed air. _Stupid romance, _thought Leo as he reached the surface.

Piper smiled. "See the couple down there?" she said once she saw Leo's grossed-out face.

"Yes," he perked his head up. "How'd you know?"

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I just know."

Nico shook in horror. "Creepy."

Suddenly Leo got an idea. He started drifting his pool noodle to the shore. Nico shouted to him," Where are you going?"

Leo smiled. "I'm going to get everyone to cool off!"

Leo jumped aboard the Argo II and shouted to Festus," Hey buddy! Do you know we keep the fire hydrants? I also need the cloaking devise! Oh, and the PVC pipes! Do you know where they are?"

Festus whirled his teeth and snapped his jaws.

"Thanks buddy!"

Leo made his way down in storage. He picked up a couple boxes and connected some pipes together. Once they were connected, he attached the fire hydrants. He carried his tools down to the base of the ship and strapped his creation to the base of the ship with duct tape.

He ran the main pipe up the Argo II and ran it up to the deck. Leo than went and got 75 barrels of water. Smiling, he prepared the Argo II for takeoff.

Leo flew over the center off the canoe lake and started pouring the water down the main pipe. Meanwhile, the campers (out of curiosity) swam toward the Argo II and and looked up, wondering what Leo was up too.

Barrel after barrel of water was flushed down the pipe. Leo worked as fast as he could. After barrel number 68, Leo looked down at the fire hydrants at the bottom of the ship. They looked about ready to explode. They just needed a little more pressure.

Leo poured in half a barrel and the hydrants exploded. Water rained all over the canoe lake as the campers below screamed in joy and swam in the "rain".

Leo steered the Argo II toward the land and made it rain there. Wherever the Argo II went, water and wet campers were. The strawberries moistened, the lake filled up, the campers were soaked.

It was even cool enough for Dionysus to drink Diet Coke. "Thank you Leon Valrowz." muttered Dionysus.

And thus Leo Valdez saved Camp Half-Blood from over-heating.


	14. Hawaiian Vacation-part 1

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update in awhile. My cousins visited for three weeks and I was working on my other story, EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO. Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

The day started normal enough. Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Grover, Thalia (who was granted a vacation), Rachael, Tyson, and Clarisse were all sitting under Thalia's pine tree. Leo was asking Piper if she could put in a good word of him with her sisters, with Piper rolling her eyes. Annabeth was reading a book. Clarisse was arm wrestling with Tyson (it seems about even). Thalia was telling Rachael about her adventures, and Grover was eating a tin can.

But it was when Percy and Nico showed up when their one normal day collapsed. "We need a vacation!" they said at the same time.

Grover choked on his can. "You know why we can't do that."

Leo looked at Grover. "Why not? I know about the danger rules and the monsters out there, but why no vacation?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Because demigods don't get vacations. They always end in disaster."

Annabeth looked at Percy for a moment. "Just like most of our dates."

"HEY!"

"It's not you, its random monsters and help-needed gods! The one with Hermes's staff…"

"But Paris was fun!"

Piper interrupted. "Hold on you two. You went to Paris? The city of love? When was this?!"

Nico groaned. "Guuuuys! We got off topic! Are we going on vacation or not!" After muttering some arguments, they all decided to go on vacation.

"But wait…" said Thalia. "How will we get anywhere? You two can't fly," she pointed to Percy and Nico," we can't go on a boat," she pointed to Nico and herself," and walking will take FOREVER!"

Nico smiled. "Got that covered." Suddenly he and Percy were in business suits. Percy put up a chart. Nico grabbed a stick and tapped the chart.

"This is how we can fly anywhere," the chart was a picture of a Pegasus. Nico and Percy plopped back into Camp Half-Blood tees and shorts. "The only problem is that we don't know where to go."

Piper piped up," Paris!"

Annabeth shrugged. "Been there, done that."

Thalia thought for a moment, then answered," Hollywood."

"No," everyone answered.

Clarisse thought of one. "Thermopylae. We could revisit the day the 300 Spartans..."

"No," everyone answered.

Annabeth spoke," the Smithsonian!"

"Oh gods no!" said everyone. Annabeth glared and continued to read her book.

"The graveyard?" pleaded Nico.

"No." said Thalia.

"Greece?" shrugged Grover.

"Tempting…no." said Leo.

"Egypt?" said Tyson in an Egyptian outfit. He started to do the dance.

Grover tensed. "No plants. I'm not going."

"Hawaii!" said Piper in a hula dancer outfit. She started swaying.

Percy jumped. "YES! Think about it! Tropical, warm waters…the candle-light at night…the luxurious hotels…the romantic sunset…" he looked at Annabeth with a look like _You know you want to. _"…The fabulous food…the pools…the unique plants and animals…" That one was directed to Grover. "…The activities…the entertainers…the buried treasure…" Leo and Nico perked up at that. "…The cruise ships…the jewelry… we have to go!"

Percy bowed as everyone clapped. Piper had a look of outrage. "It was my idea!"

"One problem," said Thalia.

Nico groaned. "Why do you have so many problems?!"

Thalia smacked him and continued. "Hawaii is SUPER expensive. To do all that, we'd need, like, a BILLION DOLLARS!"

Nico shadow-travelled away after that, leaving everyone to look at where he was standing just a second ago. Two minutes later of awkward silence, Nico comes back with a wheel-barrow full of emeralds, rubies, and diamonds. He yelled into the black portal as he stepped out," Thanks Hazel!"

Everyone gawked at the treasure. Leo managed to get out," H-How much is that all worth?"

"Two billion dollars." Said Nico, flashing Thalia a look of triumph. "We could do the trip twice."

Everyone cheered. Tyson clapped his meaty hands excitedly. "When do we go?"

Percy smiled. "We should leave after breakfast. That way we can get packed and all that."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Since when was Seaweed Brain smart?"

It was Percy's turn to do the glaring. He sat down next to Annabeth and muttered something to her. Her face turned to a look of dreamy.

"Hold on," said Thalia. Everyone groaned. "What if the campers notice us gone?"

Leo jumped up and ran to his cabin. "I got this one!" he called back to them. Another two minutes of awkward silence and Leo came back with cardboard cutouts of them. "These guys will be our substitutes." He said happily.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "That will never work."

"Thalia, stop being so negative!" Nico was talking to a cardboard cutout of Thalia.

Thalia sighed. "Then let's get packing."

After putting their cutouts in their beds, the crew finally arrived at the beach, where the pegasi were waiting. Blackjack, Guido, Porkpie, and Rainbow were waiting at the shore.

"The pegasuses…" Percy explained.

` "It's pegapi."

"Whatever, they can each carry two. Tyson can ride Rainbow, and Nico can shadow travel."

Annabeth calculated. "So two can't come. We need another Pegasus."

Percy whistled and Scipio flew out of know where. "Problem solved."

Rachael looked shocked. "Isn't that Reyna's Pegasus?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Ok," Percy said. "Let's go! Annabeth you're with me. Everyone else, I don't care."

Percy put his bag on top of Blackjack. The Pegasus snorted in pain. _It's heavy boss! _Percy looked confused. "There's not much in here Blackjack. Just clothes."

Annabeth hopped on and felt Percy's bag. "It shouldn't weigh more than thirty pounds."

"See? The math-whiz knows it doesn't weigh much. Is your back sore?"

Blackjack snorted. _I don't know boss, but it feels heavy!_

****After everyone got on, the pegasi took off.


	15. Hawaiian Vacation-part 2

"LAND HO!" yelled Leo from Porkpie's back.

The islands of Hawaii appeared before them. There weren't as many as there were in Greece, but there were a lot. These islands were bigger too.

"Look!" yelled Clarisse from Scipio's back. "Reenactments!"

"Look!" yelled Rachael from Porkpie's back. "Hula dancers!"

"Look!" yelled Annabeth from Blackjack's back. "A grand library!"

"BOO!"

"Shut up."

_So where do you want to land boss?_ Asked Blackjack. Percy pointed to the big island. "Let's see what's over there."

The pegasi flew over the biggest island and stopped at a hotel that was five-hundred feet from the ocean. The hotel was called The Palm Tree. It was six stories high, with white curtains in the windows. Numerous palm trees were planted around the hotel, each tree reaching up to at least the third story. Across the street, a restaurant called The Sand Castle was serving guests some very expensive but delicious looking food.

_Alright, boss. Give us a call when your vacation time is up!_ Said Blackjack. Percy smiled. "Where are you going to go?" Blackjack snorted. _My friends and I are going to the Hawaiian stables. We heard that they give the horses some Hawaiian apples. See ya!_

After the pegasi took off, Nico shadow travelled out of a palm-tree with Mrs. O'Leary. The hellhound carried Jason, Hazel, and Frank.

"Hey guys!" called Hazel. "Coming to Hawaii without us? I don't think so!"

Jason and Piper hugged while Frank helped Hazel to the ground.

Annabeth calculated. "Ok, so there are thirteen of us, and there are six girls, so that means seven boys, which means altogether we should get four rooms, two girls, two boys."

Everyone nodded in agreement and carried their bags into the hotel. But when Percy lifted his bag, he grunted and it fell to the floor.

Percy gasped. "Wow, Blackjack was right. This weighs a ton!"

Jason put his bags down and approached Percy's bag. "It can't weigh that much." Jason couldn't even lift it. Soon, every demigod tried lifting Percy's bag. Most couldn't even get it off the ground. Only Tyson could carry it.

Annabeth crouched next to the bag. "It can't possibly weigh that much…" Annabeth opened the bag and the Stoll brothers climbed out. "Hi guys!" said Conner. Travis smiled. "We heard you were going to Hawaii, so we climbed into Percy's bag and came with you!"

Annabeth sighed. "Make that three boy rooms." And then she went inside to register their names in.

A few minute later, Annabeth came back with five room keys. "We're all on the third floor," she said. "Pick your roommates, I don't care as long as I'm with Piper and Thalia. We meet back here at 5:00 for dinner. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Said everyone.

After deciding roommates, this is what ended up:

3-B 3-D 3-E 3-F 3-G

Percy Leo Frank Annabeth Clarisse

Nico Travis Grover Piper Hazel

Jason Conner Tyson Thalia Rachael

At 5:00, the gang crossed the street to the Sand Castle. Almost immediately, they were seated outside.

Nico's eyes grew as his guava juice arrived. He slurped it down in two seconds. Cheerful, he said to the others," Is there anything better than freshly-squeezed Hawaiian guava juice?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "What's a guava?"

Rachael answered him while looking at the salad menu. "A guava is a tropical fruit found mostly in the tropical islands, such as Hawaii and the Caribbean."

Hazel looked at her. "How do you know so much about guavas?"

"My dad took me to the Caribbean one time."

Percy and Annabeth sat across from each other at the other end of the table. "What smoothie are you getting?" asked Percy. "There are so many good-looking ones to choose from!"

Annabeth glared at the menu. "I know. I think I'm getting the Strawberry Sunrise. No wait, the Pineapple Parade. On second thought, I'm having a Banana Beach Party…"

"I thought you hated bananas."

"…Wow. This menu can make any food seem good."

In the middle of the table, the rest were talking about what everyone was going to do in Hawaii.

"I'm going to find buried treasure!" said Leo.

Nico smiled. "Care if I join you?"

"Sure, as long as you give me some guava juice."

Nico sighed and handed Leo his cup. Leo smiled and slurped it down.

Piper casually sipped her Crazy Chocolate smoothie. "I'm going to try hula dancing." She said. Jason smiled. "Do you even know how to hula dance?"

"No, but I'm going to learn!"

Tyson clapped his hands excitedly. "I am going to make the biggest sand castle! It will be big enough to walk in!"

Grover sighed. "I'm going to try communicating with the dolphins here. It's one of those 'Swim with Dolphins' programs that use the money to stop dolphin catching in the wild."

Conner yawned. "That all sounds boring. My brother and I are going to see the volcanoes!"

Travis smiled. "Some we hear explode almost all day! We're also trying to find the Hawaiian goddess Pele. She's not Greek, but hey, the Romans exist, why not the Hawaiian?"

"I'm going to hunt some rare animals here. That way Lady Artemis can see what I've been up to on vacation," said Thalia.

Once everyone finished their food, they went back to the Palm Tree and went to sleep. They had a long day tomorrow.


End file.
